


The Naming

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The sparkling emerges. The twins are clueless and Wheeljack's just tired.





	The Naming

**Author's Note:**

> manicpixiesdreamdragon said: Explosive relationship, sparklings?

                “He’s so beautiful,” Sideswipe commented, his voice hushed. “Sunny… I always thought that you were the most beautiful mech that ever existed, but you just got usurped.”

                “How do you even know that word?” Sunstreaker replied back absently, attention utterly focused in on the sparkling in Wheeljack’s arms. They were both transfixed, hovering close but seemingly afraid to touch.

                Well, that just wouldn’t do. The little one’s delivery had been… difficult. Wheeljack was exhausted, plain and simple. His vision was a little wonky and his arms were minutely trembling with the effort of keeping the sparkling held aloft and not just plopped down on his lap.

                “I read,” Sideswipe replied. He reached out a hesitant hand, one finger extending while the others curled under. It didn’t quite actually make it to the sparkling, stalled out halfway there.

                “I don’t know if anyone can call the stories you consume actually ‘reading’,” Sunstreaker responded.

                They often resorted to sibling type banter when they both felt unsure about a situation. Wheeljack could tell they had absolutely no idea how to proceed. Well… they were about to get a crash course.

                “Do we really have to introduce the sparkling to your bickering so soon?” Wheeljack asked sharply. “Sideswipe, get over here.”

                “Huh? What… no, no, no, I’ll break it!” Sideswipe protested shrilly as Wheeljack yanked him closer and then shoved (gently) the sparkling into Sideswipe’s chest. Sideswipe automatically reached out to hold it and once Wheeljack was confident Sideswipe wouldn’t let go, Wheeljack did.

                He collapsed back against the inclined recovery berth and went limp. “You got this,” he said wearily, enjoying the mound of pillows Ratchet had arranged under him once carrier and sparkling alike had both been cleaned up.

                “What do you mean, ‘I got this’?! I don’t know what to do!” Sideswipe said hysterically, frozen in place, half crouched over. Next to him, Sunstreaker had his hands out, as if prepared to catch the sparkling. Not that that looked to be an actual danger. Sideswipe was curled protectively around it, its little frame tucked in close to his hood.

                An exasperated sigh heralded Ratchet’s return and he squeezed between Sideswipe and the berth, forcing Sideswipe to straighten and take several steps back. He instinctively turned towards Sunstreaker, shielding the sparkling from Ratchet’s bustling passing.

                “Jeez, Ratchet, watch the kid!” Sideswipe scolded. As he glared at Ratchet’s back, Sunstreaker approached his twin and looked down into the bundle of cloths surrounding the sparkling.

                “Sideswipe, I’ve been watching that child since practically its conception. He’s fine,” Ratchet retorted. He then turned his attention to Wheeljack, sliding a hand under his shoulders and urging him to sit forward.

                “Come on, Jackie, got a few presents for you,” Ratchet murmured. Wheeljack was confused until he felt a pocket of warmth seep down his back and settle just above his hips. Ratchet pushed him back and Wheeljack sighed in blissed relief as the heating pack’s warmth began to spread through him.

                “Here. Got another for your front,” Ratchet said, slipping it under his blankets and pressing it over Wheeljack’s abdomen. Then he slid small rolled up pillows beneath Wheeljack’s knees, alleviating some of the pressure on his aching groin and abdomen.

                It felt wonderful. Ratchet was officially Wheeljack’s favorite person.

                His optic shutters drooped and he felt ready to drop into recharge when he heard a soft humming. He turned his head, looking around Ratchet’s frame. Sideswipe had finally relaxed, now that he realized the sparkling wasn’t going to suddenly roll out of his grip. His hands were more supportive than grasping, allowing Sunstreaker a better view.

                It was Sunstreaker who was humming, his fingers shaking as he lightly stroked the sparkling’s helm. His pedes were tangled up with his twin’s and the two of them were as close together as possible, practically sharing the sparkling between them.

                “I think you’re right, Sides,” Sunstreaker said softly, so quietly that Wheeljack could barely hear him. “He is way more beautiful than me.”

                “What are we going to call him? ‘Prettier than Sunstreaker?’” Wheeljack chuckled a little, seeing Ratchet’s grin out of the corner of his optic.

                “It has a certain ring to it,” Sideswipe said, smirking up at his twin. Sunstreaker just rolled his optics.

                “I’m not sure… when do his colors start emerging again?” Sunstreaker asked in an aside to Ratchet.

                Ratchet tucked in the last corner of the blanket around Wheeljack’s pedes and then straightened up, turning around to observe the twins. His hands found his way to his hips and he pursed his lips.

                “About a week. You do realize that he’s going to have wings, don’t you?” Ratchet asked.

                Sideswipe’s and Sunstreaker’s heads shot up in unison, giving Ratchet matching shocked looks. Wheeljack just nodded to himself. He had spied the little nubbins on the sparkling’s back and had wondered.

                “Wings? He’s gonna fly?” Sideswipe asked, practically quivering with excitement.

                Ratchet rolled his optics and crossed his arms over his chest. “Primus forbid a spawn of you three is going to be able to fly, but yes. He will.”

                “How…?” Sunstreaker asked, looking at Ratchet and then Wheeljack, confused.

                “My carrier and grand-carrier were both flighted,” Wheeljack said. “It can skip generations.”

                “That adds so many options to the table,” Sideswipe gushed. “We can use –wing, or –flight, or practically anything to do with the sky. Ooohhh… how about Fast Fred?”

                Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and Wheeljack all chorused a loud, ‘NO!’ making the sparkling startle in Sideswipe’s arm. He began to cry, a thin, squeaky sound, which had Sideswipe immediately leaning over, shushing the sparkling while gently bouncing in place.

                The side of Wheeljack’s mouth quirked at the sight. Sideswipe was a natural and Wheeljack had no doubt Sunstreaker would be the same.

                “… FastWind maybe?” Sunstreaker offered. “Slipstream?” 

                “Think about it,” Ratchet said. “Many parents don’t finalize a name until after the sparkling’s colors pop up. Just… nothing with ‘Fred’ or ‘Bob’ in it.”

                Sideswipe looked up and winked at Ratchet. “Ah, guess we’re back to Bartholomew then.”

 

~ End


End file.
